


Dear Stiles

by writingonpostcards



Series: Dear You [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Letters, M/M, Unrequited Love, mentioned Allison Argent/Scott McCall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingonpostcards/pseuds/writingonpostcards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Dear Stiles</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Sorry it’s taken me so long to respond. I wanted to write back earlier but I was doing as you asked and taking my time to think about everything.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> This references Stiles' initial letter so I'd recommend reading that first.

Dear Stiles

Sorry it’s taken me so long to respond. I wanted to write back earlier but I was doing as you asked and taking my time to think about everything.

I did try a few times though, but I wasn’t ready to talk about it yet and so I wasn’t saying anything about it in the letter and I didn’t want you to think that I was ignoring it. It’s been the opposite actually. I’ve been thinking about it a lot.

I think the first thing I should say is that I would never, ever abandon our friendship, no matter what. No matter what you do or say or feel, you’re my best friend and have been since the sand castle incident (of course I remember that you doofus). Scott and Stiles, brothers through thick and thin, that’s us.

For some reason, you’re letter has made me think a lot about hugging you. I think it was that thing with me feeling warm to you? Which I found really funny because that’s exactly how you feel to me too. So yeah, hugging, which is hard to do when we’re stuck in our different colleges. No one here gets my humour like you do and even my Jim Carrey impression is not winning people over. Although I learnt it from you so maybe that’s why. I am convinced though that you’re having no trouble finding new friends over there. No-one can resist the Stilinski charm. 

The heating in my room sucks and I didn’t bring enough blankets with me. I’m ok though if I wrap the sheets around me like a cocoon, like when we did caterpillar sleeping bags at our sleepovers. I actually have a picture of us together in mum’s gigantic rainbow sleeping bag sitting framed on my desk.

People comment on it a lot actually. Which brings me to, I guess, the point of my letter and what you’ve probably been biting your nails waiting for (seriously, I can picture you doing it now, STOP IT). Sorry for the rambling before.

People are always asking if you’re my boyfriend. I haven’t had Allison over yet and we don’t Skype that much because of the time difference. I have a strip of photo booth images of me and her taped to the side of my bookshelf but you can’t really see it unless you’re lying in my bed which for obvious reasons, no-one has done apart from me. I actually have way more pictures of you. The sleeping bag one, one from graduation with us and your dad, a stupid one where we have the washing baskets on our heads, the one from the Halloween of ’11. I personally think that picture has a lot to do with why people ask it so much.

I tell them no, though. Obviously, because it’s true. But they all look very shocked when I say so.

I’ve considered moving the pictures around so the ones of you aren’t so obviously on display, maybe actually framing one of me and Allison and putting it up too but I don’t know, I guess I just haven’t gotten around to doing it.

Like I haven’t gotten around to telling you how I feel. Sorry. (Stop biting your nails).

It’s hard to do this over a letter when I can’t see your face and your emotions. I’m really worried that it’s going to come out blunt and horrible and then you’ll be the one who doesn’t want to be friends with me anymore. Please keep in mind that if I were with you I’d be hugging you so hard right now –or maybe not, I don’t want to make your feel uncomfortable – and I’d probably have a pillow ready for stress hugging and/or hitting me with.

Stiles. I really do love you, honest, but just

Just not in that way. I love you like my brother and best friend because that’s what you you are to me and always will be.

But the fact that you do like me like that is fine and I swear – on threat of you being allowed to mention that thing we never talk about – that it will not change our friendship at all.

I know that that’s probably not what you wanted to hear but it’s like you said in your letter, you should be honest with your best friend. It made me feel so special that you could share your feelings with me. Hopefully you can at least get that much from my letter.

I do see you in my future you know. Definitely as the fun uncle, but also as a lot more. Like I don’t see us every living more than a few blocks from each other. I want us to practically be having dinner together every weekend, if not every night. And you need to teach my kids how to use their iPhone 24’s (or whatever they’re up to by then) because you know how bad I suck at them. And come walk the dog with me so I don’t get bored.

I admit I’m a little frightened by how soon you’re going to get the kids into comics because some of that stuff is not PG and I’m going to be a stupidly over-protective father. So I need you to balance things out (within reason). 

But I think we’re both a little young to be thinking about children.

How about, we focus on something a little bit sooner? Would you like to come over one weekend and see my room and I can give you a campus tour or something? I know you missed out doing the orientation tour with me because you were sick. I’d really like to show you where I’m going to be living for the next 5 years of my life.

Did you want to come over one weekend? I think I’m finally coming around to the idea of watching Star Wars and I promise not to withhold the food too much when you inevitably talk over the movies.

I hope that we can catch up soon. Like you said to me though, take your time. No rush. I’ll be here when you’re ready.

Scott

p.s. I didn’t get it at first why it took you 20 tries to write me that letter. I do now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to those who read [Dear Scott](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3652494) and decided to leave lovely comments and encourage me to write more. I hope this was satisfying. I don't write a lot from Scott's POV so this was a nice break for me.
> 
> I'm thinking that I may post another work after this, a continuation of their letters which would track them through college and possibly show a shift in their relationship. Just ideas at the moment though because my brain is currently writing about 4 other fics (yeah, I know, it's overeager).
> 
> Thank you once again. You're all lovely.


End file.
